Tired of Waiting
by otownroxx
Summary: Lorelai, Rory, Jess, and Luke all set off to NY for the weekend to see Jess's mom get remarried. Will Jess be able to keep his feelings under control, or will he end up saying something he'll regret later on?? R/J, L/L
1. Chapter 1

****

A/N:: Here I am with yet another new story!! But this one's a little different than my others...this one's a crossover [fun!!]. I am trying something new, again...since the future-fic-writing is comin' along alright, I decided it would be fun to write a crossover. I asked my sister for help on which show characters to tie into Gilmore Girls [ya just GOTTA have the GG...] and we decided on FRIENDS!! Yay!! It sounded like fun, especially b/c Friends used to be one of my all-time favorite shows...I was once as obsessed with it as I was with Gilmore Girls [or...uh, maybe a lil less, hehe] Shocker, huh?? Now I KNOW this story isn't as good as my other stories...yet. I know if I work on it, it will get better. But is it worth the trouble?? That's where you guys come in:: feedback is greatly appreciated. Also, the Friends characters didn't come in yet. Probably next chapter. So, that said, sorry for the long AN, and here we go ~*

T_i_**r**_e_**d **_o_**f W**_a_**i**_t_**i**_n_**g**

"Luke," Lorelai Gilmore whined, holding up her empty coffee cup. Luke looked over and sighed.

"Don't you think you've have enough for one morning?" he asked. "I mean, I know you have an iron stomach and all, but--"

"Is there such a thing as 'enough' coffee?" Lorelai wondered aloud, direction the question to Rory, her daughter and best friend.

"Huh. I don't know," Rory replied. She turned to Luke. "We'll tell you if we ever get to that point, though."

He mumbled something under his breath and refilled each of their cups as Jess Mariano, his nephew, came into the room.

"Hey," Jess said to the three of them. His gaze fell on Rory, and she smiled.

"Hi."

Jess leaned over and gave her a kiss.

Lorelai and Luke exchanged looks. Apparently, judging by the look on Luke's face at least, he still wasn't too thrilled at the thought of Rory and Jess as a couple. Lorelai, on the other hand, was trying to be supportive. She was getting pretty damn good at it, too, if she did say so herself.

Jess and Rory got into yet another one of their intellectually stimulating book-chats, and Lorelai tuned them out. She watched Luke as he grabbed some plates from Caesar and went around the diner, handing them out.

The phone rang and Luke glanced up, balancing three plates in his arms. He caught Lorelai's gaze, and she got up and hurried to the phone. Luke went back to passing out the plates.

"Hello?" Lorelai asked. She paused. "This is Lorelai, who's _this_?"

Luke walked over and grabbed the phone from Lorelai. She made a face at him and went back to sit next to Rory, who was watching Luke with curiosity.

"Well? Who is it?" Rory asked.

"It's a girl," Lorelai replied. She almost sounded jealous.

Luke held up a hand for them to be quiet, and Lorelai frowned.

"I have half a mind to go to Al's Pancake World and get coffee _there_," she said.

"No," Rory replied, her nose wrinkling. "Al's coffee stinks."

"Right," Lorelai agreed. "There really isn't any place around here that serves decent coffee, is there? Guess we'll just have to--"

"Here," Luke said, thrusting the phone at Jess. "It's your mom."

"His mom, he says," Lorelai told Rory. They turned to Jess, who was shaking his head at Luke.

"I don't want to talk to her. Tell her I got lost coming to the phone."

"Jess--"

"Tell her I've fallen and I can't get up."

__

"Jess--" Luke began again.

"Better yet, just tell her the truth."

"I think you want to talk to her this time."

Curiosity finally getting the better of him, Jess took the phone. "Liz."

Rory glanced at Lorelai, who shrugged. They listened to Jess's end of the conversation, which was mostly full of monosyllabic words. They didn't have much to go on as to how the conversation was going, or what it was even about, but Jess looked upset.

"I'm busy," he said into the phone. He paused, listening to his mother's response. "I'm busy then, too...I don't know, but I'm busy. What do you need me there for, anyway?" Pause. "Well, Rory and I--" He stopped as Liz cut him off. "Rory. You know--or, no, I guess you don't. Rory is the girl I'm seeing."

Jess looked at Rory and rolled his eyes. She grinned, giving his hand a squeeze.

"You want to what? Meet her?" Jess asked, his face turning pale.

He didn't know if he was ready for Rory to meet his mother yet. Or if he ever would be, for that matter. He didn't feel like she really needed to see that part of his life. He considered his life in New York to be his 'past life', one in which he would much rather forget.

Jess glanced at Rory out of the corner of his eye, and he could tell that she was watching him intently. He turned his head and saw how hopeful she looked, and, well, he couldn't help but say 'okay' to his mother.

Rory obviously wanted to meet her, and she wanted to meet Rory, so...The only bad thing was that now_ he _would have to see his mother as well. He wondered what the odds were that Luke would take Rory up to New York on his own. Slim to none, probably.

Jess sighed. "So I guess we'll see you Friday."

He hung up and slowly raised his eyes. Yup, Rory, Luke, and Lorelai were all staring at him. Great. Explanation time.

*****

"So. Your mother's getting married."

"That's what she said," Jess replied. He was sitting next to Rory on the bridge. She was leaning against him, staring thoughtfully at the water.

"How do you feel about that?" she wanted to know.

Jess laughed. "Preparing to be the next Dr. Laura?"

"Don't laugh, I'd be a good Dr. Laura," Rory exclaimed.

"If you say so."

"So she wants to meet me?" Rory asked, changing the subject back.

"Didn't we already have this conversation at the diner?"

"No, that must've been your other girlfriend," Rory joked. As she realized what she had just said, her face turned pink.

Girlfriend. Was she really Jess's girlfriend...was he really her _boyfriend? _It seemed weird to think of anyone but Dean as her boyfriend, but he was _definitely_ out of the picture. And she _had_ said 'girlfriend' just then. That had to mean something...Right? Still, as not to freak Jess out, Rory tried to take it back.

"I mean, I didn't mean _girlfriend_, girlfriend. I meant that I'm a _girl_, and I'm your _friend_, so--"

Jess leaned over and gave her a kiss. "I know," he said simply.

"Oh. Well, good." Rory relaxed again, and Jess put an arm around her, all the while thinking about her meeting his mother. He groaned inwardly. This would be the first time he had ever brought a girl 'home'. There was bound to be endless questioning from his mother, probably embarrassing stories, too. Especially if she was drunk.

*****

"Rory can't wait to go to New York," Lorelai informed Luke, sipping her coffee. She watched him wipe down the counter in front of her. "You're going too, right?"

Luke smiled. So she wasn't as all for the idea of Rory and Jess as a couple as she pretended to be. Surprise, surprise.

"Yeah," he responded. "I'm going."

Lorelai tried not to look _too_ relieved, as she sighed and nodded. "When's the last time you saw your sister?" she wanted to know.

"About four years ago, I guess."

"Oh."

Luke glanced up until he caught her eye, then his eyes lowered again as he wiped furiously at an imaginary spot on the counter.

"You know," he began, "you can come with us..."

"To your sister's wedding?" Lorelai asked.

"Why not? She wouldn't mind."

"As your date?" Lorelai pressed, causing Luke's face to redden. Oh, how she loved doing that...

He swallowed. "No, not a date. Guest. You'd be a...guest."

Lorelai smiled in amusement. "I can live with that. Count me in."

"Good," Luke said, glad to get off the awkward 'date' topic, as Lorelai started demanded coffee again.

****

A/N:: this chapter is short. The others will be longer. I just wanted to post this and see if you guys think I should continue. I mean, I know this is a crossover and I haven't brought in the Friends people yet, but still, I want to hear what you guys have to say about my plot...Liz getting married?? Who'd have thought, LoL. Could be a little AU, I know nothing about Liz, like at all. *scratches head* I don't think, that is. Anyway, please review...thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

****

A/N: this isn't the whole chapter 2, but I wanted to ask you guys something, and I didn't wanna just put an A/N, so...i also gave you the beginning of the next chapter. Sorry you have to wait a little while longer for the next part. But some of you are saying I should keep this as Gilmore Girls and not bring in the FRIENDS people...I still want to do the Friends/GG crossover, but should I make that in another story and just keep this one Gilmore Girls?? b/c you guys are right, when I brought in the Friends people it was a little awkward. Like it didn't fit, b/c the Friends people are all with Lorelai and Luke, and this story's about Jess's mom getting married, so shouldn't it be more about Jess?? I just thought of this plot as a way to get the guys and the girls to New York. Now I think I should rethink this whole crossover thing. I think I should start a NEW story and bring the Friends people into it. What do you guys think about that?? Should I keep Friends in this story, or no?? If I don't, I WILL try writing a new fic with them--once I can think of another good plot. But if I keep them in this story, it might not turn out as good as you or I hope...I don't want to disappoint you guys, is all. So please review and tell me what to do, and once I figure it out, I'll let you all know and put the finished chapter 2 up. Thanks for reading, and here's the start of chapter 2...[again, sorry I can't put up the whole chapter, but 1) it's not totally done, and 2) it's got the Friends people in it, and I might end up rewriting that part...Read on.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

****

sorry if there are errors, I wanted to get this chapter FULLY up, lol. ;)

****

C_h_**a**_p_**t**_e_**r **2

"You sure it's alright if I come too?"

"Yeah," Rory called back from her room, where she was packing her bags. They would be leaving for New York in the morning. "Besides," she added, "I think it's cute that Luke asked you to be his date at the wedding."

"I am _not_ his date. I'm his...guest," Lorelai stated, using her hands to emphasize her words, even though she was in the living room, and Rory couldn't even see her.

"Right." Rory grinned. "Anyhow, it's good you're coming."

"A little anxious about meeting the rebel-without-a-cause's mom?" Lorelai asked.

"Don't call him that," Rory laughed as she walked into the room and sat next to her mother on the couch. "And, yeah, I guess. I haven't exactly heard good things about his mother...I still want to meet her, though. And make a good impression."

"Understandable. I'm kind of curious about her myself. Think she looks like Luke?"

Rory tried to picture a girl version of Luke and she shuddered. "I don't think so."

"Oh great."

"What?" Rory asked, frowning. "You _want_ her to look like--"

"No. It's just, we're leaving tomorrow."

"Yeah, so?"

"Tomorrow's Friday."

Rory looked confused for a second, but then she understood what her mother meant. "Grandma and Grandpa?"

"Yeah."

"Call them," Rory suggested. She picked up the phone and held it out to Lorelai.

Lorelai groaned, dialing her parents' number. "Hi Mom," she said as Emily picked up.

"Lorelai?"

"Uh, yeah, who else calls you Mom?"

Rory shook his head, and Lorelai frowned at her. 'We're trying to get out of dinner, be nice!' Rory mouthed.

Lorelai nodded, waving her off. "Here's the thing..." she said into the phone.

"You can't come tomorrow for dinner," Emily finished.

"You're good. Can you read palms, too?"

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, Mom," Lorelai replied, rolling her eyes.

"Why can't you come, Lorelai? I know you've already got a good excuse ready--let's hear it."

"Hey, it's legitimate. I have a wedding to go to."

"Oh. Whose?" Emily wanted to know.

"Luke's sister's."

"Whose?"

"Luke's sister," Lorelai repeated. "Uh--Jess's mom's."

"Who on earth is Jess?"

"Jess, Mom. Rory's, uh, friend."

"You know this woman getting married?" Emily pressed.

"Luke does," Lorelai answered with a sigh. "And so does Jess. And they asked if Rory and I wanted to go."

"Is that a date? You are going on a double date with your daughter? I've never heard something so appalling!" Emily exclaimed.

"It's not a date, Mom. I don't even know why we're having this conversation. I just called to _inform_ you that we _are_ going to this wedding."

"Fine, Lorelai," Emily replied.

"Fine. We'll see you next week then?"

"Yes. Goodbye."

"Bye."

Lorelai hung up the phone and turned to Rory.

"Next time we try to get out of a Friday night dinner, _you_ get to call."

*****

Rory woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon, eggs, and coffee.

"Mm," she mumbled, opening her eyes. "Am I dreaming?"

"Nope."

Rory's eyes flew to the door, which Jess was leaning against, watching her.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded as he walked over and sat on the edge of her bed. He leaned over and gave her a kiss and she smiled.

"Luke had me call earlier to see if you guys were up," he explained. "He wanted to leave soon, but you guys didn't answer, even though I let the phone ring for about five minutes. The answering machine didn't pick up. So we came over and got the key out of the turtle. Luke started cooking breakfast, figuring the smell would wake you guys up. I was about to wake you up anyway, though."

"Wow, that's the most I've ever heard you say at once," Rory teased. "Do you need anything? A glass of water, maybe?"

He smirked, giving her another kiss. "I'm fine. If Lorelai doesn't wake up soon, you'll have to—"

"I smell bacon! And coffee! Am I dreaming? Did I fall asleep at Luke's again?"

Rory grinned. "You were saying?"

Jess rolled his eyes, standing up. "Get dressed, we have a _long _day ahead of us..."

Rory nodded, watching him leave and shut the door behind him.

"This is great," Lorelai exclaimed, putting a forkful of eggs into her mouth.

Luke glanced up from the stove. "I'm glad you like it." He paused, turning back to the stove and coughing. "You _really_ never cook?" he asked incredulously.

"Rarely," Lorelai replied with a shrug. "You should come cook us breakfast every day."

Luke looked up again from his cooking. 'If only that were a serious invite,' he thought with a sigh.

"Just learn how to cook," he said instead.

"Hey, I can cook...some things. I can also burn some things, too."

Luke stifled a laugh, picturing Lorelai cooking.

"It smells great, Luke," Rory remarked, walking into the kitchen.

Jess looked up from the book he was reading at the table. Rory went over and gave him another quick kiss before going over to Luke. He handed her a plate full of food, and Rory sat down next to Jess.

"You're not hungry?" she asked him.

He shook his head. "I ate at the diner." As he spoke, he eyed her plate and stole a piece of bacon.

Rory grinned. "Help yourself. So...when are we leaving?" she wanted to know, taking a sip of the coffee Lorelai had just poured for her.

"After you two finish eating," Luke responded.

"Did I mention that you should do this every day?" Lorelai asked.

*****

"Everyone ready?" Luke glanced at Jess, Lorelai, and Rory in turn. They all nodded.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Lorelai cried. "Ooh, shotgun."

"Mom, Jess and I were going to sit by each other, anyway," Rory pointed out.

"I _know_ that," Lorelai replied. "I just wanted to say 'shotgun'. Let me have my fun."

They all piled into Jess's car. It wasn't much of a looker, but it worked fine. And it was the only car they had that the four of them could all fit in. Comfortably, that is.

Jess gave Luke his keys, and then they were off.

"That's nice of you to let Luke drive your car," Rory commented.

"Yeah, well, I know he won't drive it off a cliff or anything."

"Well...good," Rory said, her nose wrinkling.

The car ride to New York was pretty quiet for the most part. Rory and Lorelai both fell asleep for awhile, and the rest of the time Rory and Jess spent reading. Lorelai, of course, talked and talked until they all tuned her out.

Needless to say, by the time they reached New York City, their destination, they were all glad to get out of the car.

"Where are we?" Rory asked, stretching. Jess slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

"New York. Try to keep up, hun," Lorelai replied.

Rory smirked at her mother, and Jess grinned. He started to make fun of Rory, but she socked him in the stomach. "Don't say a word," she warned. He gave her a quick kiss in response.

Lorelai watched their display of affection with a sigh. She sure missed being in a new relationship--hell, any relationship at all, for that matter; being in the cute kissy-stage...

She envied Rory for finding someone, even if it _was_ Jess, that complimented her. And Rory always seemed to be happy. God, she wanted that.

"We stopped for coffee," Luke explained to Rory. "Then we're going to Liz's."

"Can't wait," Jess said, rolling his eyes. He hadn't seen his mother since the day of Sookie's wedding. And he liked it that way.

"It won't be that bad," Rory said lightly, hoping it to be true. She glanced over at Lorelai. "Hey, can we go off on our own for awhile?"

"Uh...sure. Meet us back here at three thirty."

"Okay. Come on, Jess," Rory called, tugging on his arm. He shrugged at Luke and Lorelai, following Rory.

Luke narrowed his eyes slightly as he watched them go. Lorelai put a hand on his shoulder, steering him into the coffeeplace that they were standing in front of.

"Central Perk..." Lorelai read. "That's cute! Makes you rethink _your_ name choice, doesn't it?"

"Why?" he answered. "This is a coffeeplace, not a diner."

"Oh, nevermind," Lorelai exclaimed, exasperated. "Let's get coffee."

She leaned her elbows on the counter, glancing from left to right.

"You'd think," she started, looking at Luke, "That this place, being so busy on a Friday afternoon, would have more people working."

As if on cue, someone came over just then to take their order.

"What did you want to do?" Jess asked Rory. "This is a big city. You can't exactly walk everywhere like you can in Stars Hollow."

"I know that. Can we go to that music store we were to last time I--"

"Sure."

Jess called a cab, and then they were off.

Not long later, the driver pulled to a stop in front of the music store, and Jess paid him. He and Rory entered the store, and Jess watched her face as she looked around in awe.

"It seems even bigger than I remember it," she told him.

Jess grabbed her hand, and they walked over to the far wall, thumbing through the records.

Rory broke the silence, glancing at Jess out of the corner of her eye. "You're going to be good, right?" she asked.

"Huh?" He looked at her.

"You aren't going to bring up anything about the past that will make everyone either mad or uncomfortable, are you?"

Jess was quiet for a moment. "No," he said finally.

"Promise?"

"Promise," he confirmed, after some hesitation. Not exactly a good sign, from Rory's point of view, but she let it drop. They went back to looking through the stacks of records, each lost in their own thoughts.

****

A/N:: there. That's the whole chapter!! I hope the person who said it was stupid not to put up the whole chapter is freakin' happy. Anyway, you all want the Friends people not to be in the story, and to tell you the truth--so do I!! But pretty soon [maybe??] I'll come up with a new plot, and THERE will be my Friends story, like it or not. LoL. And JSYK, since I had already written the Central Perk bit, I just left the coffeeplace called that. So...I don't own it, it's all FRIENDS'!! ;) Another thing--I don't know if Jess lived in NYC or not, but supposedly that's where the Friends people are from, and where Washington Square Park is [I did some research, and it took me FOREVER, I tell you!! and I wouldn't be surprised if I got it wrong, but that's what the sites I went to said, so...*shrug*] One last thing before I wrap this up--now that I changed 1/2 of the plot of the story, my title doesn't really make sense any more!! ;/ LOL. I might end up changing it...JSYK. I hope you liked the chapter, please review again. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

****

A/N: sorry it took me so long to get up this chapter, but here it is, so please review.

C_h_**a**_p_**t**_e_**r **3

Lorelai glanced up as Rory and Jess made their way over to her and Luke.

"Hey sweets," Lorelai greeted. "Have fun?"

"Yeah. And look what I found." Rory handed her mother the bad she was holding.

Lorelai's face lit up. "Present?" she cried, peeking into the bag. "Ooh!"

She pulled a record out of the bag, glanced at it and squealed, then showed it to Luke.

"The Go-Gos," he read. He looked up at Lorelai. "You like them?"

"They were only my _favorite_ group," she replied. "And, look, it's signed by Belinda and everything! This is great."

"Told you I'd find another one," Rory said, laughing as her mother gave her a hug.

"Thanks Ror, it's great," Lorelai repeated. She glanced at Jess. "Does your Mom have a record player?"

He shrugged. "Probably."

"I guess we should get going there soon. To Liz's, I mean," Luke declared.

"We're staying until Sunday?" Jess asked.

"Yeah."

"Well Liz doesn't have enough rooms. I think we should get a hotel room. Besides, I'm in no hurry to meet the husband-to-be."

Luke frowned. "The husband-to-be has a name, Jess."

"Which is?"

"Don't you know?"

"No. I didn't even know she had a new boyfriend." Jess shrugged.

Rory looked at him sympathetically. She had no idea what he was feeling right now. She knew he didn't want to be here, that much was obvious, but she wished he would just talk to her.

She didn't have a good feeling about this trip. Not at all.

*****

"Do you need help with your bags, sir?"

Luke glanced over his shoulder at Rory, Jess, and Lorelai, then he turned back to the guy behind the front desk.

"We've got it, thanks."

"Very well." The guy handed Luke a key. "The key to your room, sir."

Luke took the key, grabbed his bad, and led the way to where their room was. He unlocked the door, and they all crammed in, looking around.

"There's two beds," Jess announced.

"Thanks, Jess. Now go count the towels," Luke said dryly.

Jess scowled. "Who's sleeping where?"

"Well, Rory and I will take this bed," Lorelai said, setting her bag onto the bed closest to the door, "and you guys can take that one."

"I'm not sleeping with you," Jess addressed Luke.

"Well you're sure as hell not sleeping with _her_!" Luke shot back, gesturing to Rory.

She blushed, and Lorelai smiled. "Well," she began, "if you don't like the bed, one of you can sleep in the car _outside_, and the other could sleep in here on the cold, hard floor..."

"Okay, okay." Luke glanced around. "Alright, we got coffee, we got a room, now we go to Liz's."

Everyone looked at Jess.

"_Fine_," he said. "Let's go see Liz."

Rory gave his hand a squeeze, and he flashed her a small smile.

They all piled back into the car and headed to Liz's apartment. They arrived not twenty minutes later.

"Call her," Lorelai suggested.

"Why me?" Jess demanded.

"Because you're the youngest."

"_Rory_ is the youngest."

Lorelai gazed at him thoughtfully. "Because you're the shortest!" She grinned, looking pleased with herself.

"What? I am n--"

"Oh geez, I'll do it!" Luke exclaimed. He walked over to the intercom and called his sister.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, Liz. It's Luke. Can we come up?"

"Oh, sure. Come on up."

Luke motioned for them to go ahead of him. "Now was that so hard?"

"Hi!" Liz greeted as she opened the front door. She smiled at each of them in turn, her eyes stopping on Jess. "Hey Jess."

"Liz," he replied coldly, glancing down.

Rory nudged him, and he tensed.

"Congratulations," he muttered.

"Thanks, Jess," Liz said, surprised. She grinned at him. "I can't wait for you to meet him."

"Yeah. Me either."

"So who are your friends?" Liz smiled at Lorelai and Rory.

Luke cleared his throat. "This is Lorelai Gilmore and her daughter Rory," he introduced.

"Oh, the famous Gilmore girls, we meet at last! I've heard so much about you," Liz gushed.

"You _have_," Lorelai said, turning to Luke. His face turned about ten different shades of red.

"I hear you love coffee..."

"Yes, I do..."

"Oh, make yourself at home. Would you like some coffee?"

Lorelai nodded eagerly, and everyone relocated to the kitchen.

"So," Liz started, pouring everyone coffee, "Rory. You go to Jess's school?"

"Um, no, actually. I go to Chilton. It's in Hartford," Rory answered. She stole a glance at Jess, and saw he was gritting his teeth, clutching the table with both hands until his knuckles turned white. He looked like he was about to either jump up or storm out of the room. Or both, she supposed.

"Really." Liz paused. "You'll have to excuse me, you are the first girl that Jess had brought home, and I don't know quite what to say or ask."

"Oh, that's okay," Rory assured her.

"I'd hardly call this _home_,_ Liz_," Jess said vehemently. "And maybe there was a _reason_ I didn't bring them home."

"Such as?" Liz demanded, her eyes narrowing slightly, and a warning tone in her voice.

"Such as the fact that I didn't think they need to see my mother passed out in the living room, or drunk, for that matter."

"Watch your tone--" Liz threatened, holding up a finger.

"Or you'll what?" Jess interrupted. "Send me away? Oh, too _late_," he added, fire in his eyes.

Liz's lower lip started to tremble, and tears formed in the corner of her eyes, as she saw the blind hatred in her son's eyes. "I didn't know what else to do, Jess," she told him. "You were impossible."

Rory, Lorelai, and Luke sat silently, uncomfortably, sipping their coffee.

"Lorelai, Rory, why don't we go into the living room," Luke suggested finally.

The Gilmore girls stood up quietly and followed Luke out of the kitchen. Rory shot Jess a pleading look as she passed by.

"We have guests," Liz snapped once the three were out of earshot. "I can't believe you are going to act like--"

"What, act like a what?"

Jess was just looking for something, _any_thing, to use as an excuse to storm out of the room. To get away from his mother.

"Like a two year old!" Liz yelled in response, standing up so quickly that her chair fell over. "How dare you come into _my_ apartment and treat me this way."

Jess laughed at her. "You told us to come here. What did you expect? Hugs and sing alongs?"

Liz took a deep breath. "You really do hate me, don't you?"

Jess didn't answer. He stood up and walked into the living room, where Luke and the girls had escaped to. And Liz just watched him go.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself," Rory responded as Jess sank into the couch beside her. He rested an arm on the back of the couch behind her head, and she turned to stare at him.

"What?" Jess asked, catching her eye.

"I thought you promised you'd be good."

"Oops," he replied sarcastically.

"Jess, come on. Just get through this weekend."

"I'm trying."

"With_out_ fighting."

"Easier said than done."

Rory turned to her mother. "Mom?"

"Hm?" Lorelai replied after a moment.

"Are you sleeping?"

"Am I talking to you?" Lorelai countered, opening her eyes.

"Well yeah, but--" Rory interrupted herself, "Is Luke asleep?"

Lorelai shifted her weight on the couch so she could see Luke. "Yup," she confirmed. "He's started to drool."

"Well wake him up! It's awkward enough without the peacemaker sleeping."

"So I'm the peacemaker now?" Luke asked, his eyes fluttering open.

"You're close enough," Rory replied.

"Yeah. And why not, I'm the _trouble_maker," Jess remarked.

"Can't we all just get along?" Lorelai sang.

Rory ignored her, turning back to Jess. "Well if you'd just be nice to the woman who gave birth to you, like you promised, you wouldn't be classified as a troublemaker."

He pulled her closer to where she was now leaning against him. "I'm sorry I brought you into all of this."

"Don't worry about it. You only did it because you thought that I wanted to come."

"But you didn't?"

"I did at the time," Rory told him.

Jess grinned. "Sorry," he said again, thought he didn't look very apologetic. He looked like he had 'I told you so' on the tip of his tongue. But, of course, it wasn't his style to point that out. He _knew _this would happen, though.

"Don't worry about it," Rory insisted.

Jess was about to say something else, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Everyone looked up.

"Hey, where's Liz?" Luke asked.

"I'll answer the door," Jess offered reluctantly, ignoring Luke's question. He stood up and went over to the door, flinging it open.

"Hey, you must be Jess!" the man standing there exclaimed, when he saw Jess. "I'm Gary."

"Uh, hey," Jess responded, walking back over to Rory.

"Where's your mother?" Gary asked.

"Right here, sweetie," Liz replied, walking into the room with a small smile on her face. "Have you met everyone?"

"Just Jess," Gary replied, looking around and noticing the other three guests for the first time.

"This is Jess's, uh, _friend_, Rory," Liz introduced, motioning with one hand. "And this is her mother, Lorelai Gilmore. And this--"

"Must be the famous brother, Luke," Gary finished. "Howdy, Luke!"

Jess snorted, and Luke tried to keep a straight face as Rory shoved Jess. Even Lorelai had to restrain herself from commenting on that one.

"Uh, hi."

"We're sure glad that y'all could make it up here," Gary told them.

"Where's his horse?" Lorelai asked Rory under her breath, and Rory's eyes widened as she tried not to laugh.

"Excuse me?" Gary asked, obviously thinking that she had been talking to him.

Lorelai didn't miss a beat. "I said 'The pleasure is ours'," she returned. He nodded, satisfied with her answer.

"Are y'all staying for supper? 'Cause I was gonna cook."

"Where did she find this guy?" Lorelai whispered to Rory, as Luke answered Gary, telling him they were staying.

"Maybe he fell off his horse, and she helped him get back on," Rory suggested as Gary, Liz, and Luke went into the kitchen.

Lorelai laughed. "Uh oh, grown-up time," she exclaimed, standing up. "I'll be back." She hurried after Luke.

Rory gave Jess a kiss, and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Be nice, or I'm not going to do that again this whole weekend," Rory said.

"Is that a threat?" Jess teased.

"Maybe." Rory grinned.

They locked eyes, and Jess realized just how happy he was that she was there to help him through this weekend. It didn't seem so hard to bear with her by his side.

He kissed her again, then they both sat back, and Jess turned on the television. Rory leaned her head on his shoulder, and Jess couldn't help but think that this was the way things should always be.

****

A/N: so sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out, but I really got caught up in writing 'Feelings Resurfaced' and all, and I'm such a slacker when it comes to typing it all up, since I have my O-Town and fanfic sites to work on. [For links, check my bio page] Anyway, as usual, I wanted to get this out ASAP, so I didn't get a chance to PR it...or, I don't think I did, that is. I typed up most of this a week or so ago, so I might've PR it then, I dunno. Anyway, please review and I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner, though I haven't even started writing it yet.


	4. Chapter 4

****

A/N:: guess what?? I'm BACK. I had an EXTRA long writers block where everything I wrote turned out like crap. Like, okay, I had some ideas—good ideas—but I couldn't make them work. ;( But I felt like writing a few nights ago, and here's what came from that. I think this story's a teeny bit boring but for some reason I keep getting people e-mailing and reviewing demanding that I continue. Go figure!! So, tell me. Is this total crap?? I mean, you could maybe put it a little nicer when you tell me, if you feel that way, but w/e lol. Anyway, if you don't like this chapter, or story for that matter, let me know [nicely?? Pleeeeeease??] and I'll work on my 'Help Me Remember' story b/c I have like so many ideas for that one, and I'll end up doing it next anyway, b/c I already started on it forever ago. So, anyway, let me know which story you want me to do. 'Help Me Remember', JSYK, is a Literati fic where Jess like goes into a coma or something and wakes up and can't remember anything. Kinda like Everwood. ;x But I TOTALLY DID NOT base it on that, and if/when I write the story, hopefully it won't turn out like that at all. Anyway, this is my first time posting a new chapter in months, so...please review and let me know if I suck or not. I'd appreciate it, thanks!! Sorry it took me so long to get over...whatever it was that I had to get over. I hope I'm actually BACK now, though. That's all up to you guys.

C_h_**a**_p_**t**_e_**r **4

"So, Jess. He sure ain't much of a talker, is he?" Gary asked.

"You'd be surprised," Liz replied. "He's living proof of the phrase 'actions speak louder than words'. Although, tonight..."

Luke cleared his throat. "How long have you two been engaged?" he wanted to know.

"Just a week," Like answered.

"Wow, that's not very long." Lorelai shook her head vigorously as everyone just stared at her. "No, I mean...Weddings take a lot of planning. Will everything be done in time?"

Liz visibly relaxed. "Oh, sure. It's going to be just close friends and family."

"Oh...I didn't realize. Well if you didn't have enough chairs, Rory and I could just stand in the back or something, because—"

"Lorelai, it's fine," Liz assured her, placing her hand on Lorelai's.

"No, really. Because we like standing. We _prefer_ it, actually. We do it all the time. Look, I'm standing right now."

Liz laughed. "Nonsense." She turned to Gary and Luke. "Why don't you guys go in the living room and bond or get to know each other or whatever you guys call it, and send Rory in here."

Luke exchanged a glance with Lorelai. She looked trapped, with an almost pleading expression on her face. Like she didn't want him to leave her.

Oh, how he wished he could just—

"Luke, you better go after Gary. No telling what Jess will..."

Luke snapped out of his reverie, nodding. He smiled at Lorelai and obediently left the room.

"So," Liz started, fixing her eyes on Lorelai, "what's the deal with you and Luke?"

"We're friends," Lorelai replied.

"Just friends? You aren't dating?"

"No, just friends..." Lorelai sighed. She didn't like where this conversation was going.

"If you are just friends, then why did he invite you and your daughter to my weddingm when we haven't even met before?"

"God, where's Rory?" Lorelai muttered under her breath. She caught Liz's eye. "Because my daughter is dating your son, and she was invited to come here by _you_, if I remember correctly. And since I am friends with Luke, I got an invite, too. If it's too much of a burden, or if it complicates things in any way, I won't come. I'll—"

"I'm sorry if I offended you," Liz said as Rory walked into the room. "I was just trying to see what was going on with you and my brother. That's all. Please come to the wedding."

"What did I miss?" Rory asked after a moment, smiling nervously.

"Jess. Tell me about yourself."

Jess glared at Gary. This guy was a joke. He didn't know what his mother saw in him. It must be more of a sexual relationship. Or maybe Gary was her drinking buddy.

"I'm seventeen, and my mother shipped me off to Connecticut about a year ago to live with my uncle, whom I hardly knew at the time. You go." Luke hid a smile, glancing at Gary.

Gary raised an eyebrow. "I met yer mom right after I moved here from Texas, and things moved along pretty fast, and I found myself getting engaged. I've never known anyone like yer mother. She's a special person."

"Touching."

"I'm going to just...Yeah." Luke left unnoticed. He went outside on the small balcony, and was surprised to find Lorelai already out there.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked, looking up.

"I could ask you the same question," he returned.

Lorelai pushed back the stray hairs that the wind blew in her face. "I—well, I thought Liz and Rory should talk by themselves."

"Really."

"Well, yeah. Liz kept trying to get me to admit—"

"Admit what?"

Lorelai glanced over at Luke, who now stood next to her, leaning over the balcony and staring at the ground below. He turned his head and caught her eye, when she didn't answer.

"Nothing," Lorelai replied softly. Her eyes searched his face. Finally she sighed, forcing her eyes away.

"So, Rory."

Rory bit her lip, glancing in the direction her mother had run off in, hoping Lorelai would magically reappear beside them. How could she just leave like that?

"Since you don't go to school with Jess, I'm wondering how you know him?"

'Was that a question or a statement?' Rory wondered. Judging from Liz's expectant face, she assumed it was a question.

"Well, I still live in Stars Hollow," Rory pointed out. "And Mom and I go to Luke's diner all the time, so we met Jess through Luke."

"And how old are you?"

"I'm seventeen," Rory replied, glancing at the wall clock. How long did they say they were going to stay again?

"I'm sorry, I'm asking too many questions. You should get to know me, as well. I'm not sure how 'involved' you and my son are, but you're the first girl he's brought home. That has to mean something, right?" Liz asked with a laugh.

Rory blushed, forcing a smile on her face as she inadvertently glanced back at the clock. Where was Jess when she needed him?

"Your girlfriend seems nice," Gary commented.

"That's because she is," Jess responded, toying with the empty can of soda in his hands.

"How long have you known 'er?"

"How long have you known my mom?" Jess shot back.

"Some odd months."

"What about the even ones?"

Gary laughed, slapping a hand on Jess's back. "You mom didn't tell me you were funny."

Jess's eyes flashed at Gary's touch, and he glared down at the guy's arm on his shoulder, seconds away from doing something he'd regret later on, no doubt. Well, not so much that he would regret it, but Rory would make him pay for it. A touch one, she was—when she wanted to be.

So instead of taking out his frustration on Gary, Jess slowly inched away from the guy's grasp. That was easy enough. Now where was everyone else? He was sick of being alone with this guy.

As if on cue, Lorelai and Luke stepped inside from the balcony, and Liz and Rory came back into the living room from the kitchen.

Jess jumped up and quickly took the opportunity to give Rory 'a tour of the apartment'.

He led her to his old room, and they sat down on his bed. "Don't leave me again," Jess told her.

Rory looked at him. "What?"

"In there. Don't leave me alone in there. I can't stand that guy. Luke left me alone with him. I almost punched the guy."

"Mom left me alone with your mother."

"How'd that go?" Jess asked dryly.

"Pretty much the same."

Jess nodded. "Figured. Well, if we stay together, it shouldn't be so bad, right?"

"Right," Rory agreed, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Jess demanded.

"Back out there."

"Why?"

"Because..." She trailed off as Jess took her hand and pulled her back onto the bed, so he could kiss her. They slowly fell back, but were interrupted not long after by Lorelai.

"Rory, get your butt back in here! If I have to be out here, so do you!" she hissed.

Rory pulled away from Jess, but he leaned over and gave her another quick kiss, before they both got up and reluctantly followed Lorelai out of the room.

****

A/N:: *chews nervously on fingernails*...well?? is it total crap, or should I keep going, or both, or...or...you tell me. ;D


	5. Chapter 5

****

A/N:: Thanks for yur review, c_h_**o**_s_**e**_n_**-g**_u_**r**_l_**i, but...I don't understand why you got offended b/c Gary said 'y'all'. I say it ALL the time, and I AM FROM Texas, and I don't have a problem with it...I don't exactly get why you do, but sorry that I offended you or whatever. Plus, I didn't say anything about a 'hick' or w/e...not that I remember, at least. I did *really* bring out the "Texan stereotype" in Gary, lol...I know we [here in Texas] don't actually talk like that. I wanted to make Gary a fun character, and look, I did. [IMO anyway] I'm pretty much just trying to have fun with this story now, it's getting OOC some, I know, but I don't care. If it helps me to actually enjoy what I'm writing, so be it. LOL b/c quite frankly, I'm only finishing this story b/c you guys wanted me to. ;/ But now, like I said, I'm just having fun with it. ;)**

C_h_**a**_p_**t**_e_**r **5

"Jess, can you set the table, please?" Liz asked.

"We never used to—"

"I have company, and I want to eat at the table. Just do as I ask, please."

Jess rolled his eyes, biting back a response as he felt Rory squeeze his arm. He glanced at her and sighed. Then he turned to his mother, who was watching them. Jess gave Rory a quick kiss, then took the stack of plates from Rory and went to set the table.

Rory walked over to Liz. "Do you need help with anything, Ms. Mariano?"

"No, it's just about done," Liz answered. "And call me Liz." She looked at Rory. "He's changed, you know."

"Excuse me?"

"I know what it took for him to come back. I know he surely didn't want to. I have a feeling you had something to do with it. Thank you."

Rory shook her head, but her face was turning red—a dead giveaway. "No, not really. He just—"

"You seem like a good influence on him," Liz interrupted.

"I'm not trying to influence him at all," Rory told her. "Jess does what he wants."

"But if he didn't want to disappoint you..."

"I don't know."

__

How do I keep ending up alone with this woman? I wish I was stuck with the cowboy instead…

"Supper's ready!" Gary called.

Everyone went into the dining area and sat down at the table.

Gary set down a platter of mystery meat.

"If that's something you found on the side of the road, I'm not eating it," Jess announced.

Luke laughed, and Rory and Lorelai exchanged a worried look. They hadn't even thought about that.

Liz let out a sharp breath. "Jess, don't start."

Gary shook his head, laughing. "He's just havin' fun, darlin'," he said to Liz. He turned to Jess. "I bought this at the store and cooked it myself."

"Thank you," Lorelai muttered, and she and Rory started digging in.

Gary sat down and Jess watched as his mother took Gary's hand. She and him shared a smile and Jess looked away.

Rory leaned over. "How are you doing?" she asked softly.

Jess gave her a small smile. "I'm okay. It'll all be over in two days, right?"

"Right," Rory agreed. She kissed him on the cheek.

No one said anything for awhile, and finally, Liz broke the silence.

"You know, Jess, I never told you how proud I am of you for moving to Stars Hollow."

"I kind of didn't have a choice," he replied, pushing around the peas on his plate with a fork.

Rory tensed. She felt an argument coming on...

"Everyone has choices," Liz said dismissively. "But I hear you are doing good, so I'm happy. Your grades are getting better, you have a nice friend—"

"I'm aware of all that."

"I'm proud of you," Liz said again.

"It only took, what, seventeen years? Better late than never, right Liz?"

"Don't attack me, I was just—"

"Jess, don't," Rory pleaded as Jess stood up. She grabbed his arm. _"Please."_

Jess gently pried her fingers off of him. "I'm sorry," he told her. "But I have to..." He looked around for a second, before walking out of the room and disappearing out the front door.

Rory tried to follow him, but he was already gone.

*****

"I...I really hoped he would get onboard for this and see how happy I am, and just..._be_ there. He's supposed o be the one to give me away, because Dad..." Liz trailed off and waited for her sobs to die down. "I knew he wouldn't be too happy about it, but...I'm his _mother_. You know?"

Luke wrapped his arms around his sister and let her fall into his arms and cry.

"I know, Liz. But he'll come around, you'll see."

"The wedding is tomorrow."

"I know. But he'll be there, and he'll give you away, and—he'll be there," Luke assured her.

"I _want_ him to be there..." Liz said.

"He will, trust me." Luke glanced up as Gary walked over, concerned. Gary took Liz's hand and led her out of the room, speaking softly to her.

Lorelai walked over. "That was nice of you, Luke."

"Yeah, well, I know Jess. He'll be there. He might be a little late, but he'll come."

Lorelai nodded, and they sat down on the couch.

"Where's Rory?" Luke asked her.

"Outside, hoping Jess will come back."

"Are you sorry you came?" he asked suddenly.

She caught his eye. "No."

He nodded, his eyes falling to his hands.

Lorelai took a breath and reached over, placing her hand on his.

He glanced at her, and she found herself smiling. Luke smiled back, and before he knew what was happening, they both leaned in and Luke kissed her as her eyes slowly closed.

They pulled apart a minute later, and Lorelai bit her lip, unsure of what the next move would be. Luke's expression mirrored her own, so they just sat there a minute, staring at each other—waiting for the other one to do or say something.

Trouble was, Luke was scared to say what he was really thinking—that he had been waiting for this moment for years—and Lorelai didn't know what the kiss meant, yet, so...she wasn't sure what she should say. Even though...it _was_ a great kiss. She couldn't tell him that, though, could she? No. Well...no.

****

A/N:: I know this chapter's even shorter than the last one, but I'm gonna have 'em kinda short so I can have more chapters, & I can get them up faster for you guys. It's easier. Please—no complaints, b/c at least I'm writing. ;D And sorry if you didn't like where I went with the end of the chapter...I don't know why I did it, really. I mean, I'm a big JavaJunkie 'shipper, but...I dunno, I just wrote it and decided to keep it. Add a little more drama or something. Once again, I dunno. LOL. Please just review, not based on the length, but on the content. Is the story still worth continuing?? Let me know. 'Help Me Remember' should be up soon. I have like 2 more chapters of that one written, LOL. That one's easier and more fun to write than this, but I'll try not let that affect how often/hard I work with this story. Thanks for being so patient with me.


End file.
